


A Practice in Restraint

by anothersadplanet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season 7 Spoilers, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: Shiro and Keith try out some long-distance fun with Shiro's new arm.





	A Practice in Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is trans and has not had top surgery in this fic, and the words ‘cunt’ and ‘dick’ are used in reference to his bits. I do imagine him being a few years on T (however that would work in space) and thus he would have an enlarged clit and be a hairy guy.

Shiro strode down the halls of the Garrison calmly, composed. Officers were giving him updates as they all made their way to the hanger the Atlas was kept. He was diligently paying attention, giving orders when needed, being as focused as usual. No one asked why he didn’t have his new robotic arm with him.

He had excuses lined up in case he was asked: Allura wanted to do some maintenance. He didn’t feel he needed it right now. It was causing him pain today and he felt best to leave it behind.

No one had to know where it _really_ was right now. In his room? Yes. Inactive? No.

Back in Shiro’s private room- Keith was tied by his wrists to the headboard of Shiro’s bed. And Shiro’s fancy new arm- four-fingers deep into Keith’s dripping cunt. Keith’s body was twitching, sweat covering his skin as he panted through the makeshift gag shoved in his mouth.

Shiro couldn’t see Keith right now, couldn’t hear him, but he could  _feel_. It was amazing the sensitivity Allura had managed to program into his new arm, just how  _much_ he was able to feel, though the inability to see probably helped. He could feel every shudder that ran through Keith’s body, the slick that gushed from his hole, down his wrist and onto the sheets every so often.

Shiro could feel the familiar, smoldering  _heat_ that burned in Keith’s core. And when he prodded his thumb against Keith’s stretched open hole, he could almost swear he could hear Keith keening through his gag.

It took years of practiced restraint for Shiro to not appear affected. For his dick to no more than twitch in his slacks where it lay soft. _Maybe_ there was a bead of sweat on his forehead, but that could be just attributed to the heat. Being with Keith required him to show restraint.

When Shiro had woken up that morning and got dressed for his meetings, Keith had simply watched Shiro with heavy-lidded eyes, enjoying the reverse strip-tease as he fingered his dewy folds. A dirty smirk danced on Keith’s lips when Shiro walked over to him, fully dressed, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a biting kiss. Shiro’s tongue filled Keith’s mouth, his teeth grabbing plump lips and Keith moaned as his mouth was _fucked_.

When he pulled back and Keith looked up at him, face looking debauched _already_ , and begged, “Please, sir, I need _something_ ,” Shiro knew he stood no chance.

This wasn’t the first time they’d fucked with Shiro’s new arm, or he wouldn’t have done it. But he was still a little nervous trying to fit the entirety of that large, metal fist into Keith’s hole, especially blind. But if Keith had learned one thing in his years of knowing Shiro, it was patience.

\-----

Keith keened as Shiro’s thumb teased his entrance. He was already stretched so full, Shiro’s unforgiving, metal fingers twisting, scissoring, and rubbing relentlessly deep inside him. He’d taken the whole fist before, once, and was determined to get it again. He wanted to _make_ Shiro come back, tempt him into shirking his duties, just this once.

He couldn’t tell how long he had been like this. With the way he was tied, he couldn’t see the alarm clock by Shiro’s bed. Keith could get out of the bonds if he wanted to, but he was perfectly content. Besides, he’d figured out his own method of telling time. It took about a half-hour of metal fingers prodding for his body gave and he’d squirt all over the bed. It’d happened at least three times, maybe four? So he’d probably only been like this for an hour and a half. Give or take. It wasn’t an exact science.

Keith didn’t use to be the kind of guy to squirt so easy, he’d be _lucky_ if an orgasm resulted in him gushing all over his partner. But with Shiro’s thick, metal fingers pressing so deep inside him, he couldn’t hold them back. And it helped knowing that Shiro was out in the Garrison, somewhere, attending to business as usual while he worked his arm inside Keith.

Electric heat coursed through Keith’s body as Shiro’s fingers assaulted that one spot inside him repeatedly, causing him to gush over the sheets again. _Two hours._ Keith’s entire body tensed as if pulled by a string, until the orgasm ran through him and the string was dropped, every muscle in his body relaxing. Shiro used this opportunity to finally push his thumb inside Keith, the thick knuckle moving right into Keith’s relaxed passage.

Pleasure clouded Keith’s mind as he was pushed to his limits. He spread his legs wider, sheets bunching under them as his hips thrust weakly against the fist inside him. The gag in his mouth was soaked from how much he was drooling, and even with it in he was still noisy. He used his last remaining brain cells still functioning to _will_ Shiro back to him, to tell him what a good boy he is while he continues to work Keith’s brains to jelly.

 

\-----

It was another hour before Shiro was able to excuse himself, no one questioning it, and make his way back to his room. He’d been fucking his fist into Keith’s slick cunt for the better part of an hour and his award-winning restraint was slipping. He’d gotten Keith to come twice since getting his whole fist in and he was done playing around.

Shiro made sure the hallway was clear before opening the door to his room, welcomed by the sight of Keith still tied up and trembling. Shiro’s fist was still working in Keith’s hole and he lifted his head to make eye contact with Shiro as he entered. He let out a loud groan at the sight of Shiro, thrusting his hips with a renewed energy.

Chuckling, Shiro undid the first few buttons of his jacket before grabbing the chair from his desk and dragging it to the left side of the bed. He sat down, jacket open to reveal his tight, white Garrison shirt, and started palming his soft cock through his slacks. Shiro took his time running his eyes all over Keith’s body, taking in every bead of sweat, every last detail, painting himself a picture of Keith’s time alone in here.

“Fuck, you look so good like this, Keith,” Keith lay his head back on the pillow, keeping his eyes locked with Shiro’s as he took in the praise. “You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you?” Keith nodded vigorously, spreading his legs wider, Shiro continued to palm his now hardening cock. “F-fuck, it was so hard to focus, knowing you were here like this… feeling how stretched open you are for me.”

Shiro finally pulled his metal fist out of Keith’s stretched cunt. This also pulled the loudest, most broken sounding groan he’d ever heard, muffled by the gag. His arm returned to his side, and Shiro leaned over Keith to pull the gag out with his flesh hand. Keith let out a wet gasp as it was removed, lines of spittle following the gag and Keith let out a broken, “ _Please_ , Shiro, sir.”

Shiro silenced him with a kiss, soft but insistent. His tongue explored Keith’s mouth, causing more spit to slide down his chin. While Keith was distracted, Shiro brought his flesh hand to Keith’s swollen clit, swallowing up the throaty moan Keith let out at the touch. The hours Keith had been tied up here coming over and over again, he hadn’t had _any_ touch to his clit, and now that Shiro’s fingers rubbed insistent circles over it- Keith choked as another, smaller orgasm was pulled from him.

Pulling his hand away from Keith’s oversensitive nub, Shiro pulled back from the kiss to watch Keith’s wrecked face with a fondness before moving to look at Keith’s wrecked hole. His cunt was gaping, twitching and clenching around nothing as it adjusted to normalcy, absolutely lewd. The sheets under Keith’s hips were soaked, slick dripping down from his hole, to his ass, and onto the bed.

“God, you’re such a mess, babe,” Shiro touched Keith’s wet folds with his flesh hand, easily slipping three fingers into Keith’s overworked cunt. Keith let out a sigh and his eyes slipped closed. The fingers were nothing compared to what was filling him earlier, but it pleasant nonetheless.

“Sir, please… I want to please you, _I want you_ , please,” Keith gasped as Shiro’s hands left him, moving up to undo the cuffs holding Keith’s hands above his head. He groaned as he was able to move his arms, stretching them slowly before Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled it towards his clothed cock. Keith moaned, ignoring the soreness in his arm to focus on the hard line of Shiro. It always did wonders for his ego to feel how hard Shiro got for him, and after hours of thinking about _this-_ Keith squeezed the cock and licked his lips.

Fluttering his eyelashes and making eye contact with Shiro, he begged in a hoarse voice, “Please Shiro, let me…”

Shiro nodded, transfixed on Keith’s tongue poking out between his lips, shining and inviting. Given permission, Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s crotch without hesitation, mouthing at the hard dick restrained in there. Keith made quick work of Shiro’s fly, undoing the buttons before pulling out his prize, hot and heavy in his hand. Shiro swore there were stars in Keith’s eyes as he stared at the cock before he leaned in to lick the tip.

Now, Keith knew how good he looked sucking dick, and he knew how weak Shiro was for him putting on a show. He teased Shiro, lapping along the side of the hefty length, pressing kisses to the tip. In the time they’d been together, learning each other’s bodies, Keith knew that while Shiro liked it hard and fast (and so did he), soft touches and tenderness was what really tore down Shiro’s walls.

So Keith continued to tease, rubbing fingers gently along Shiro’s balls as he kissed the side of Shiro’s dick, letting the rest of it rub against his face. He wanted to suck Shiro’s cock down and let his throat be used, but he wanted Shiro to _snap_ first. To need to take it, take Keith like they both wanted. He’d just need a bit of coaxing.

It didn’t take as long today as usual though, Shiro groaning and fisting his flesh hand in Keith’s hair after only a few moments of teasing. Shiro pulled just slightly, enough to coax Keith’s head off his dick so he could thumb along Keith’s shining lower lip, “Come on, baby, show me what that mouth can really do.” His voice was low and gravelly and went straight to Keith’s groin. Shiro hooked his thumb in Keith’s mouth, pulling his jaw open as Keith obediently stuck his tongue out, a beautifully inviting landing pad for Shiro’s cock.

Shiro held the back of Keith’s head tenderly as he shallowly thrust into Keith’s mouth, pushing more and more inside with each thrust. Keith moaned and rolled his eyes back into his head as his mouth was used, _finally_ , hands reaching up to rest against Shiro’s thighs for balance. Shiro was still fully clothed, uniform disheveled as he slowly fucked Keith’s mouth.

Shiro groaned, “Just like that… such a good boy for me, Keith.” At the praise, Keith opened his eyes and looked up to make eye contact with Shiro as his mouth was used and that- Shiro groaned, wanting to tip his head back but resisting, not wanting to break eye contact. Keith looking at him like that while Shiro fucked his mouth made his balls feel heavier and his cock dribble a bit of precome into Keith’s mouth.

Smirking, or as much as he could with his mouth occupied, Keith closed his eyes and took over. He moved his hand to the base of Shiro’s cock and begun bobbing his head faster and deeper than Shiro had been fucking him. His hand on Shiro’s dick squeezed as he gagged on the length filling him, thumb moving under Shiro’s balls to squeeze.

Shiro let out an airy moan as Keith made good work of pleasuring him. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he came. Despite his control earlier, he’d still spent all day thinking about this and now that he had Keith, he didn’t want to hold back anymore. A flash of thought crossed his mind and Shiro moved his robotic arm back to its familiar place between Keith’s legs.

Keith let out a surprised gasp around Shiro’s cock as he began fingering him again, working his fingers in slowly one by one. As Keith’s cunt was filled again, his eyelids fluttered as he let out a loud, garbled groan that vibrated along Shiro’s cock. It didn’t take long until he was four-fingers deep into Keith’s cunt with his thumb pressing for entrance. Keith was swallowing down Shiro’s cock with a new sense of urgency, as if afraid he would come (again) before Shiro did and desperate to _win._

Keith needn’t have worried, Shiro didn’t even try to hold back as he felt his orgasm bubbling within him. Fisting his flesh hand into Keith’s hair tighter, he took over again and thrust harshly and erratically into Keith’s waiting mouth. He was able to thrust all the way into Keith’s mouth, his cock fully sheathed in his lover, his head pushing into the tight heat of Keith’s throat.

Shiro came with a pained grunt. He held Keith’s head against his pelvis as he gushed down into his throat. Keith did his best to contract his throat around Shiro’s head as ropes of come were shot straight down into his stomach. Shiro’s thumb slipped into Keith’s tight cunt as Keith continued to milk him of his orgasm, squeezing and massaging his balls with both hands.

When it was all suddenly too much, Shiro pulled out roughly, shooting a last few spurts of come onto Keith’s face and open mouth. Keith laid back down on the bed, canting his hips up as Shiro’s robotic fist continued to work inside him. Body tired after his orgasm, Shiro peeled off his uniform until he was naked and joined Keith on the double-wide bed. Immediately, Keith cuddled up to him, hands running along Shiro’s side and pecs as he nuzzled his face into Shiro’s throat.

Since his robotic arm was in Keith, Shiro couldn’t wrap it around Keith, instead bringing his other hand over to pet Keith’s hair. Keith groaned softly around the small kisses he left to Shiro’s neck as Shiro’s fist continued to push inside him. Long fingers were pressing deep, deep inside him and he was so full, it almost felt like Shiro’s fingers would come up his throat.

“S-Shir- _sir_ , nng, please, I wanna pleasure you, mmmm _fuck_ -” Keith’s words cut off into a broken groan as Shiro began thrusting his fist, harder, into his wet cunt. Shiro pulled Keith’s face to meet his and licked a kiss into Keith’s mouth, pulling away wetly to whisper, “I want you to ride my fist, Keith. Put on a show for me until I’m hard enough to fuck you.”

Keith groaned against Shiro’s lips and nodded, pushing himself up as Shiro loosened his fist from Keith’s hair. It was awkward for Keith to move to the edge of the bed with a fist inside him, but he made no complaints as he set up. Moving to his knees next to Shiro’s shins on the bed, Keith gasped when sitting up jostled the fist inside him, angling it deeper. His knees were spread wide, his ass resting on his feet and leaning his arms back for support, putting himself on display.

Trying not to blush at being watched like this, Keith began to move his hips up and down on the arm under him. Shiro held his arm still as Keith rode him, the sight of his cunt spreading _wide_ to accommodate Shiro a hypnotizing sight. Getting used to the new position, and emboldened by his audience, Keith started thrusting his hips faster, grunting on every thrust down that pushed the hand so deep inside him he felt like he was going to burst.  

Keith’s faster pace made his small breasts bounce with every thrust, something Shiro knew used to bother Keith, but not anymore. Shiro wasn’t sure when that changed, but Keith had really grown into his body over the years. Keith smirked as he noticed Shiro ogling his chest, bringing a hand up to one small breast to squeeze it, playing with his nipple and moaning.

Shiro smirked back, eyes roaming all over Keith’s body. From his muscled arms, down his abs and the dark treasure trail there, and down to his flexing thighs. Shiro knew that a lot of this change happened in Keith’s two years with his mother, even though they hadn’t been intimate before then, and he was still amazed that he was able to see Keith like this.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Shiro whispered, reverently, and a flash of emotion crossed Keith’s face before he replaced it with his usual cockiness.

“I’m all yours, Shiro.” Words hitting him deeper than he thought possible, Shiro curled his fingers inside Keith’s hole, making the boy lose his composure. Keith leaned forward, throwing a hand in front of him for balance, and Shiro appreciated his face from under the locks that covered his face at this angle. “Nnngg- fuck, s-sir, I’m gonna come if you k-keep doing that.”

“Not yet, Keith,” Keith whined. “You’re still putting a show on for me, aren’t you?” Keith nodded, resuming his earlier position. “Show me that cute dick of yours, baby.” Keith parted his folds, exposing his clit for Shiro to see. Shiro was still curling his fingers deep in Keith’s walls, but Keith didn’t let that deter him (as much as it made him want to come) and resumed thrusting on Shiro’s hand.

Shiro brought his flesh hand down to his cock where it lay against his thigh. It’d been long enough, and he wanted to fuck Keith _soon_ dammit. He began pumping his cock as he watched Keith, his cock quickly filling and hardening in his grasp. Keith’s eyes honed in on Shiro’s hand, his attention focusing on the cock he desperately wanted to be inside him, “Please- _nng-_ sir please fuck me, I need to come, I want you to- _ahh_ \- you to fuck me please, Takashi…”

Keith’s words went straight to Shiro’s dick, and he began meeting Keith’s thrusts with his own, working his fingers harder inside him, “Come on, Keith, come for me. You can do this for me, baby, want you to gush everywhere for me, make a mess, come on…” Keith was crying out at his words, a sharp yell coming from deep inside him as _another_ orgasm ran through him. Pressure on that one spot deep inside him made juices gush from his cunt, splashing across the sheets in front of him and running down Shiro’s wrist and forearm.

Pleas fell from Keith’s lips, gasps, moans, “thank you”s, until he slumped forward, Shiro catching him in his grasp. Keith’s orgasm continued to wrack his body, legs and arms twitching. Shiro removed his arm from Keith’s clenching hole, pulling a broken cry from Keith as he did so. Shiro wrapped his body around Keith’s, finally going still after his powerful orgasm, kissing, petting, cooing him.

After a moment, Shiro moved Keith to lay on his back in the center of the bed, bridging himself over him protectively. He pressed light kisses over Keith’s face, holding himself up with his robotic arm so he could soothingly run his hand down Keith’s side. “You’re so perfect, Keith, so good for me…” Shiro whispered to him, rubbing a thumb against Keith’s protruding hipbone. Shiro nosed at Keith’s throat, whispering more gentle words to him and pressing kisses to the soft skin there, rubbing his thumb in circles.

Keith let out a sigh, wrapping his strong legs around Shiro’s middle and weakly thrusting up against Shiro’s now hard cock. Shiro groaned, feeling the wet of Keith’s cunt against his cock was such good torture. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, bringing his mouth to Shiro’s ear to nip at his lobe, “Please, Shiro, fuck me, _please_.”

With a groan, Shiro began to rut his cock against Keith’s thrusts, Keith still biting and sucking at his ear and letting out cute sighs of pleasure. Shiro brought his flesh hand down to his cock, lining it up with Keith’s gaping, inviting cunt. Instead of just pushing in, Shiro rubbed his head along the parted folds, pressing his cock against Keith’s. Keith groaned, throwing his head back and begged, “Come _on,_ Shiro, sir, give it to me, please I’ve been waiting all day for you- _oooh_ -”

Shiro pushed in, stopping once his head was enveloped in that perfect, velvety heat. He felt Keith try to clench around him, but he was so worked open it didn’t do as much as it normally would have. Still, Shiro groaned and pushed cock in further, Keith’s body offering up no resistance as he fully seated himself inside his eager lover.

Keith’s legs tightened around Shiro as he started fucking him, thrusting slow and _hard_ into Keith’s wet cunt. It felt so good, like this is where he belonged, and he couldn’t help buck thrust wildly into that perfect hole. The air in the room was thick with the wet sound of their fucking, each thrust pushing a sweet moan past Keith’s lips. Keith’s head fell back against the pillows as he looked up at Shiro with hazy eyes, ebony hair haloing his face, his shiny lips parted, his expression dazed and Shiro loved him _so, so much_.

This boy, this man, so perfect in his arms, who’d never given up on him. Shiro would do anything for him, and he knew Keith felt the same. They’d both gone to hell and back for each other and to end up in each other’s arms like this- Shiro couldn’t help the tears stinging his eyes and he shoved his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, his hips bucking faster and more erratically. “I love you, Keith- _fuck_ \- I love you so much, _nng-_ ”

Keith moved a hand to Shiro’s head, combing his fingers through his white hair while his other palm lay flat against Shiro’s back, grounding him. “I love you too, Shiro,” Keith’s voice was soft, so _genuine_ it made Shiro’s heart clench, he just wanted to give Keith _everything_. His cock would have to do.

Shiro pulled back, moving up to his knees and pulling Keith’s hips onto his lap. Keith’s hands fell from Shiro’s body and lay next to his head and he let out a surprised gasp at the new angle. Resting his hands on Keith’s muscled thighs, Shiro used them as leverage to buck up into Keith’s sloppy cunt. Keith’s small breasts were again enticing to Shiro, subtly bouncing with every thrust. Shiro groaned, using his robotic hand to thumb at Keith’s swollen clit.

Keith’s eyes squeezed shut, the touch making him buck his hips wildly against Shiro’s hand, trying to chase that feeling. Shiro felt Keith’s hole clenching against him and even though he was still as fucked out from before, the extra tightness felt euphoric on his cock, driving him in faster. Rougher. “ _Nng_ , sir, yes, fuck me like that, please. Use me like you want to, I’m not some delicate thing, Shiro, fuck me like you mean it!”

Shiro pushed forward, Keith’s knees pressed into his shoulders and bending him in half, and _took_. A growl formed deep in his chest as he fucked harshly into Keith’s welcoming body. A part of him was satisfied at the surprised expression on Keith’s face, the lack of sounds coming from his wide-opened mouth. His silence turned into a high-pitched keening, letting out little “ _ah_ ”s with every thrust.

The sounds of Shiro’s body impacting with Keith’s was obscene, seeming to echo in the room. The wet squelching of Keith’s cunt sucking Shiro in, Shiro’s balls hitting Keith’s ass, the erotic, genuine sounds coming from Keith’s chest all spurred Shiro on. Wanting to make Keith come like this, wanting to take take _take_. Shiro’s thumb still worked Keith’s clit, speed increasing in time with Shiro’s thrusts until Keith was spasming around him, begging. “Mmfuck, Shiro- god- I’m gonna come, I gotta- _please-_ ”

Shiro looked up to make eye contact with Keith, “That’s it, come for me, Keith. I’m so close, Keith- _nnnngh_ \- gonna spill inside you- fuck-” With a silent, open-mouthed scream, Keith came around Shiro’s cock. His cunt twitched and clenched around Shiro’s thrusts, and he lowered his legs to wrap around Shiro’s hips, feet digging into Shiro’s ass in encouragement.

“Come in me, Shiro, come on- _nn god_ -” Shiro couldn’t hold back anymore, so he let go deep inside Keith. It felt like a dam inside him broke as he came, spurt after spurt of come filling up Keith’s passage as Shiro thrust it all in _deeper_. He cried out brokenly, his balls clenching as his orgasm wracked through him powerfully. He didn’t want it to _stop_. He wanted to keep coming inside Keith indefinitely, making him so full and _his_ , satisfy that primal part of himself.

Shiro finally stilled in his thrusts, slowing down to a stop as his orgasm finished. Keith was loose and fucked out under him, eyes lidded and cheeks red. Shiro finally pulled out with a groan, flopping down next to Keith on the bed and they both laid there trying to catch their breaths. Keith curled next to Shiro, body still twitching with little aftershocks of his own orgasm. His hips thrust weakly against Shiro’s side, his wet cunt making a mess of Shiro’s thigh.

“Mmm, fuck that was so good, Shiro, I don’t want it to stop, I want _more_ , please…”

Shiro couldn’t hold back a chuckle at Keith’s breathy words, hand coming up to pet Keith’s messy hair, “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

Keith pushed up to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips, surprising him with a bite and smirking, “You love it~!” He moved down Shiro’s body, stopping when his head was even with Shiro’s soft dick. Shiro grunted when Keith nuzzled against his crotch, lapping gently at the soft, wet flesh. The stimulation was almost too much, his cock still sensitive from orgasm, but Keith looked just too _good_ down there for him to say no.

Keith laid his head against Shiro’s thigh, bringing his hand up to gently hold Shiro’s limp dick as he cleaned it of his own juices and Shiro’s come. Shiro groaned, his dick twitching pathetically, and he brought his hand down to rest in Keith’s hair. “That’s it, baby, clean me up…” Keith looked up at him, hair falling in his face as he licked long stripes down Shiro’s cock, pulling it up to nose down at his balls. Shiro grunted and spread his thighs a little, allowing space for Keith’s head between them as he lapped at Shiro’s sensitive flesh.

It felt divine, it felt like he was being worshipped. Shiro hardly ever felt like he deserved the affection and adoration Keith showered him in, but he also trusted the man enough to know that if Keith saw something in him, it was probably there. Keith was rarely wrong.

Pulling off of Shiro’s cock for a second, Keith looked around for Shiro’s robotic arm and grabbed at it. It didn’t take much for Shiro to realize what Keith wanted and he moved his arm down to press at the sloppy, well-used hole between Keith’s thighs. Satisfied, Keith moved back down to Shiro’s dick as Shiro began to press his fingers against his hole. They were met with no resistance and he easily slipped two hard, metal fingers into Keith’s warm passage.

Keith’s hole had probably been through enough today that Shiro didn’t want to push in more than two fingers at the moment. Luckily, Keith seemed satisfied with it, sighing softly and pulling Shiro’s soft cock into his mouth to hold it there. With his head on Shiro’s thigh, Keith laid on his side, spreading his legs to make more space for Shiro’s arm.

Keith’s mouth was warm and wet as it held Shiro’s soft cock, Keith being the perfect cock sleeve. He let out the occasional moan, soft air passing his lips and along Shiro’s cock as he fucked Keith with his fingers. It wouldn’t be long before he was hard and ready again, but for now… He’d just enjoy Keith slurping at his cock, eyes rolling back in his head on occasion as a small orgasm would run through him. Even though Shiro hardly felt like he deserved Keith, being worshipped felt nice.

It was days like this, where they were able to find pleasure in each other, spending hours just enjoying themselves, that made everything feel worth it. Shiro himself had been through horrors his younger self would have never imagined, but it all led him here. Back to Keith. Always back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know in the real world, having a gag in for a few hours is not a good idea, I don’t recommend, and would result in a very sore jaw but this is fanfic so… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> come join me on [tumblr](http://notakeithblog.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
